Emperor Zim
Emperor Zim was a future counterpart of the present Zim that succeeded in taking over the Earth. In this future, Emperor Zim made the Earth into his image, with monuments and paintings of him everywhere on Earth. His first, and so far only, appearance was in Issue 12. Appearance Emperor Zim wore a purple gown and large, crown-like hat, along with a dark goatee. He was fairly taller than the present Zim, though it was revealed that this was the result of high heels. After conquering Earth, he resided inside a giant mansion shaped like his head, and upgraded GIR (now GIRT), the Roboparents, and his gnome robots. Personality Emperor Zim seems to have finally grown out of his "Defective" nature and unlike present Zim actually is able to acknowledge when a plan of conquest is stupid. He also doesn't seem to lose time on unimportant "threats" and is more focused, ruthless, and doesn't let anything stand in his way, including his past self. He is still very obedient to the Tallest and, unlike the present version of them, they seem to respect Zim, hinting that Zim may have been able to turn back into the true Irken Invader he portrayed himself as in his early days. Interestingly, but not surprising, Emperor Zim still has a big ego since his image is seen all across the planet and he lives in a palace resembling his head but unlike present Zim, he doesn't let his ego get in the way of his plans. Summary After taking over the Earth, Emperor Zim planned to use the Planetary Scary Fast Drive located in Australia to send the Earth straight to his future's Almighty Tallests Red and Purple. However, the present Zim from the past interfered with his plans after realizing his future self was actually a big jerk rather than a kind benefactor. Present Dib teamed up with present Zim in order to stop Emperor Zim's plans, mostly because present Zim attached a machine to Dib's head that shocks any wearer who disobeys Zim. While at the Planet drive Control Center in Australia, the base of the Scary Fast Drive, present Zim and Emperor Zim struggle, ending in Zim kicking his future self into the hole made by the Scary Fast Drive in Australia to rocket boost the Earth, presumably killing him, although seeing as Zim is known to survive deadly situations, it is possible Emperor Zim could pull such a miracle survival. Facts of Doom *Unlike the present version of the Tallest, the future Red and Purple seem to respect Emperor Zim or at the very least decreased their hatred of him, although that may have something to do with wearing the heels to make him appear taller and fool them, similar to how they changed Invader Larb's assignment from Bloch to Vort due to his increase in height in "The Nightmare Begins." *While Emperor Zim hasn't actually shown up since Issue 12, Zim's "Burrito King" outfit in Issue 18 has been noted to be quite similar in overall appearance, hinting that Zim may eventually become Emperor Zim and the future where he conquers Earth may come to pass. *Similar to the Tallest, Emperor Zim underestimated the damage his younger self was capable of which unfortunately led to his literal downfall. *Emperor Zim and Hok share a similar demise as they were both tossed from a height into a hole by Zim, with them cursing his stupidity on the way down. *Emperor Zim is one of the four characters who has conquered the Earth. The others are GIR in "The Trial", Gaz (in Zim's body) in Issue 21, and Zim himself in ''Enter the Florpus''. *Emperor Zim is the first Irken to be seen with a beard, with only The Elder having one as well. Ironically, both are alternate versions of Zim. Gallery EmperorZimThrone.jpg ZimMeetsEmperorZim.jpg|The present Zim meets Emperor Zim. EmperorZimandGIRT.jpg|Emperor Zim with GIRT Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters Category:Males Category:Irkens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Issue 12 Category:Comic Series Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Comic Category:Minor Characters Category:Temporary Characters